<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World Without Gold by WolvesAtTheDoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513811">A World Without Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesAtTheDoor/pseuds/WolvesAtTheDoor'>WolvesAtTheDoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesAtTheDoor/pseuds/WolvesAtTheDoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the game in which Edward takes a different path. This story will eventually center around the developing relationship between Edward and Mary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Kenway/James Kidd | Mary Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everything, he would die by drowning. Not shot, nor cut down in some glorious battle, not with a belly full of rum in his own bed; a beautiful woman at side surrounded by riches and splendor as he had so fruitlessly dreamed. No, Edward Kenway would simply drown, and be forgotten to time. This is all the young pirate could think as he sank into the dark waters, his vision slowly turning black.</p><p>It was then he saw them, a vision of people sitting around a table, drinking and laughing in a place he did not recognize. Some were friends, Ben Hornigold, Ed Thatch, the young James Kidd. Some were unfamiliar to him, a rough and angry looking man, with the wildest eyes he'd ever seen second only to Thatch. Another next to him, fair haired and clearly so drunk he didn't know where he was. Then a larger man, with rosy cheeks who looked merry as the day was long, as if he hadn't a care in the world. But as they laughed and sang and drank with the others, Edward decided they fit in just as well. Then the vision changed. First he saw Thatch, the strongest man he knew, broken and bleeding as his body was tossed overboard, down into the drink below. Next he watched the portly fellow, who had just been so happy, as he cried and begged, swearing it was all a mistake, just before the floor fell out from under him and the noose around his neck went taut. A similar fate befell the drunken fellow, though he was laughing all the way. Next he saw the dark haired man, ranting and raving on a deserted beach, his mind clearly lost. Then he saw himself, looking sickly and weak, kneeled over a young woman he did not know, beautiful even though she looked ten times worse than he.</p><p>But, no, that wasn't right. He did know her. How did he know her?</p><p>"I'll be with you, Kenway. I will."</p><p>He heard her say, just before her eyes closed. He knew they would not open again. The vision shifted a final time and he saw himself, looking much older, and so damned tired. His hair was no longer sun bleached, in fact it was so dark it nearly looked black in the low light, as if he had not been to sea in many years. Edward could only watch as a sword was pushed through his own heart. He watched as he fell, watched himself lay there and die, with nothing left to fight for.</p><p>Then, strangest of all, there was the man made of light. Garbed in golden robes and ornaments, with light emanating from his very being. He stood a full two heads taller than Edward, his body appearing translucent, as though he were not really there. Slowly he shifted his gaze from the corpse at his feet, and locked eyes with the still living young man before him.</p><p>"Edward Kenway." He said, his voice low and smooth.</p><p>"This is the path my people... My family, had laid out for you. One leading only to ruin, and misery. They believed their needs may only be met with suffering, or perhaps they simply took joy in that fact, refusing to seek an alternative. I, however, have found a different path. A better path. Choose wisdom, Edward, not greed. Do not waste this gift."</p><p>And with that he was gone, and it was dark again, only for a moment, before Edward's eyes shot open and his head snapped around frantically. He was at least thirty meters below the surface, and could still see the fires raging from the ruined ships above him. With no oxygen left in his lungs he kicked and pulled, screaming towards the surface with a strength unknown to him. Finally he broke through, his vision blurred as he greedily sucked in as much air as his body could hold. He could not rest however, with explosions ringing in his ears as the powder reserves on the ships around him were being set alight. And so he kicked off towards the island ahead, swimming for all he was worth. What felt like hours later he finally crawled ashore, his arms and legs jelly, his breathing ragged. Despite this, he laughed as he collapsed onto the sand, not believing he had survived.</p><p>"Havana... I must... Get to Havana."</p><p>Edward turned his head slightly, glancing at the man who, similarly, was laid out on the beach a few paces away from him, gasping and clutching his sides. Edward was about to retort, make some witty remark about building them another ship, when something in the back of his mind stopped him, and what he called his 'other eyes' clouded his vision, bathing the world around him in blue without his permission for the first time since he was a child. Except, not everything was blue. The man before him was shrouded in red, blazing, bleeding red, so bright it hurt to look at, as though this man were the most dangerous thing that he had ever laid eyes on. And perhaps, he thought, he was.</p><p>Not one to question his instincts, Edward kept his mouth shut, slowly pushing himself to his unsteady feet. He began to approach the strange man cautiously, but had barely taken a step before the dark haired man reared back, brandishing a pistol at him. "Back away pirate!" The man spat at him, his eyes wild, but unfocused.</p><p>Edward did as he was told, raising his hands and taking a step back.</p><p>"Easy mate, easy. I mean you no harm. Now, what say we get you on your feet, aye?" He said, putting on his friendliest face. The man faltered a moment, seeming to weigh his options, before he lowered his pistol. Edward stepped forward slowly, extending a hand down towards him, which the man gratefully took. Edward pulled him to his feet and, in one smooth motion, slipped a small dagger out from under his belt and drove it straight into the man's torso, just under his sternum.</p><p>"Sorry, mate." He simply said, pushing the man away from him and snatching the pistol from his hand. The man, as though he did not understand what just happened, stumbled away with a curious gaze as a red circle blossomed outwards on his chest. He glanced down for a moment, then back up at Edward with his head cocked, before tipping over like a felled tree and landing face first in the sand. A few moments later, and Edward was alone again. He sat down on the spot, finally able to properly catch his breath. Try as he might though, he could not collect his thoughts. He seemed to remember dreaming something, something awful, but he could not recall, could not bring anything from the dream to the forefront of his mind. He shook his head, as though trying to dislodge any trapped thoughts before sighing, glancing over at the body next to him. He eyed the strange outfit, almost like an officer's blue uniform save for the queer white hood and copious weapon belts and pouches. Taking in his own singed and tattered rags that had once been a decent shirt, he stood again and moved over to the body. Disrobing quickly, he pulled the strange outfit on before tossing his own clothes and the poor naked sod he killed into the ocean behind him. He then went to dispose of the strange bracers the man had been wearing as well, but again something stopped him. Curious, he slipped one on and fastened the straps. He eyed the thing for a moment, before realizing there was some sort of mechanism on the underside. He fiddled with it and nearly took off his own nose when a blade sprung forth with a deadly hiss. The thing was sleek and wicked looking, clearly made from a finer steel than anything you might find in the West Indies, and sharper than a razor to boot. He flicked his wrist again and the blade retracted, hidden once more. With a smile fitting only a child who had found a new toy, he quickly slipped the second bracer onto his other arm and then set about rummaging through the man's pockets for anything useful. He pulled a strange glass cube from one pouch, examining it for a moment before putting it back. From another pouch he produced a few folded pieces of parchment, though before he could read them he heard a cry in the distance, followed by a gunshot. Mind you, Edward Kenway had no fear of danger, but he would seldom head towards it unless a great prize waited beyond. However, despite all logic, he dropped the papers, taking no notice as the tide licked past his feet and swept them away, and took off running towards the sound. It wasn't long before he came upon a clearing on the other side of the small island, occupied only by several corpses and the uniformed men who had made them. It was then he spotted the man on the ground, babbling about how he was no pirate.</p><p>"I assure you sir, this is all a mistake!"</p><p>The man cried, and Edward felt a pang in his chest, the image of a noose dancing behind his eyes. He saw the man in charge lining up a shot, ready to kill the poor man laying at his feet, and something inside him snapped. Without a second thought he charged forward like a man possessed, extending the blades on his wrists as though he had done it a thousand times before. The officer had barely begun turning towards the thumping sound behind him before Edward was on him, pushing both blades into his back and lifting him up with with them before slamming him into the dirt. He barely paused before sprinting to the next two soldiers, who hadn't even realized what happened before they each had a blade in the back of their necks and were being planted face first into the ground. There were only three left but each had realized they were under attack. Swords and pistols drawn they faced him, but Edward did not care. He slashed out towards the nearest one, catching his shoulder and cutting a clean line across his face. He used the man's momentum to spin him around and shove a blade into his back. The poor soldier hadn't even hit the ground before Edward was away from him, turning his attention to the next. The man brandished a knife and slashed at him wildly. Edward parried each blow but could not find an opening until, from the corner of his eye, he realized the third man was carefully lining up a shot. He buckled the knee of the man in front of him with a kick before grabbing his arm and wrenching it painfully. The soldier dropped his knife with a cry and in an instant Edward had them spun around, holding the man in front of him just as the other fired, shooting his comrade dead. The third soldier stared open mouthed at what he had just done, dropping the spent pistol. The last thing he would ever see was Edward in front of him, knocking his sword aside and sticking him several times in the torso in quick succession. The man fell dead as Edward stood there, breathing heavily, trying to calm the adrenaline surging through his veins. He could not believe what he had just done. Not that he had killed these men, he had killed before and was sure he would kill plenty more before his time was done. He had just never done it so viciously, or, for that matter, so efficiently. It was as though his body knew how to fight in ways that his mind did not. He would have pondered this, and many other things, longer but just then he heard a soft whimper behind him. He turned around to see the man on the ground had pulled himself to his feet. His hands were out in front of him, as if to placate some beast who hadn't decided whether or not to eat him yet.</p><p>"Are you going to kill me?" He asked meekly, stammering over every word.</p><p>"Now why would I save you only to kill you mate?" Edward asked, incredulous. Seeing the man was still unconvinced, he spoke in a softer tone. "Calm yourself friend, I mean you no harm. The name's Edward Kenway." He said, extending his arm. In an instant the man's demeanor changed, his shoulders sagged and his breathing evened out before a brilliant smile lit up his face and he took Edward's hand.</p><p>"Oh, thank heavens sir, you saved me indeed! I would surely have been killed by these men had you not arrived." He said, shaking Edward's hand vigorously, his smile only growing wider as though all the bloodshed he had just witnessed were a thousand miles away and in another lifetime. "I am Stede Bonnet sir, and a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance. Alas, I fear we may yet die here, as that poor fellow-" he said, gesturing to a corpse that lay nearby, "-was my captain, and since I've no art for sailing myself..."</p><p>"You have a ship?" Edward asked, and Stede pointed out to the water behind him. Indeed, sitting out in the bay was a fine looking schooner, rather small but would do more than well enough in getting him the hell off this island. "Worry not Bonnet, I can pilot your ship." He said with an easy smile. Stede first looked shocked, then relieved before his expression became questioning.</p><p>"Edward... You're not a, uh, a pirate, are you?" He asked nervously. Edward stared blankly a moment before raising a brow, "and if I am?" He asked simply.</p><p>Bonnet stuttered, waving his hands frantically, "I meant no offense sir, none at all! It's just that, well, you've got a certain, ehm, air about you and-"</p><p>"Easy man, I was only joking. I'm a privateer." Edward said with a laugh. "Where are you heading then Bonnet?" He asked.</p><p>"To Havana, I am a merchant you see, off to sell my wares and the like, before these ruffians set upon me. Can you believe they actually thought I was a pirate? Me! A pirate!" He said with a jolly laugh. "And, your destination sir?"</p><p>"Well, my destination is anywhere save for this godforsaken island, and Havana fits that description quite nicely."</p><p>"Natural allies then!" Stede said happily. "Unfortunately, I've no rowboat, so we'll have to swim..."</p><p>And so it was that Edward Kenway found himself accompanying his funny new friend to Havana, intent on nothing more than finding passage back to Nassau.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mad to think England and Spain were at war just two years ago, isn't it?" Stede asked as Edward stepped off the gangplank onto the dock.</p><p>"And now here I am, bartering with Spaniards like they were my cousins! Something wrong, Edward?" He said, noting the sour look on his companion's face. "No, it's nothing. Sand in my hampers." Edward lied. In truth he was tired from being at sea so long, and was longing for a real drink before he set about finding a ship to take him home.</p><p>"So where's the best spot in town? I'm dying for a quick kip, or a siesta, should I say?" Edward asked.</p><p>"I'm just headed to a public house now in fact, to meet some merchants. I could show you the way." Stede replied, gesturing to the street with the crate of sugar in his arms. It wasn't long before they found themselves at an inn, Edward heading straight to the outdoor patio to get some rum. "Take your time, I'll be just here." He said, pointing to a table in the shade. Stede wandered off to conduct his business as Edward fell heavily into a chair at the table, waving to a barmaid to order a drink.</p><p>"Fancy meeting a Welshman, deep in Dago country." Said a man two tables over. He had a working girl sitting on his knee with an arm around her waist, in his other hand he held a mostly empty bottle of rum. Edward could tell just by looking that the smell of this one would be most foul indeed. "I'm an Englishman mesself, biddin' my time 'til the next war calls me to service." He said, taking another swig from the bottle.</p><p>Edward already didn't like this man. His posture, the way he spoke of himself, told him that this man believed he was far greater than he truly was; and Edward sorely doubted he had made any great accomplishments to instill this belief. Normally he would make his displeasure known, but today he simply wanted to drink in peace while he waited for Bonnet to finish his business.</p><p>"Aye, I was a privateer myself, for a time. Now I am simply exploring these West Indies, seeing what all they may offer me." He replied, handing the barmaid a few coins as she placed a mug and bottle down in front of him.</p><p>"Oh aye, these are fine lands, full o' fine things if ye know how to appreciate them." The man said with a laugh, pulling the woman in his lap closer to him. Edward thought he saw the slightest flash of recognition in the man's eyes, but if he knew who Edward was he seemed not to care. The young pirate simply sat back, bringing the rum to his lips and enjoying the familiar burn of it on his tongue as he listened to the sounds around him. Of drunken arguing over gambles lost, the sweet sound of the dancers laughing and mocking men who tried to get their attention. A few ladies passed him, whispering to each other and giggling as they eyed him. He would smile or wink at them, though secretly it irked him a great deal to know people were talking about him but not understand what they were saying. Not for the first time Edward wished he could speak Spanish, it was a lovely language, not entirely dissimilar to English, but he had been struggling greatly to learn it over the last two years and had made little progress in his efforts. After a time Stede came over, joining him at his table. Edward tried to offer him a drink but he politely refused. "I shouldn't drink, really, makes my head far too fuzzy." He said with a wave of his hand. Edward tried not to smirk, "is your business for today not concluded? Have you not made yourself a tidy profit?" He asked.</p><p>"Well, yes, actually, yes it was quite a lucrative meeting, I suppose." Stede replied, eyeing the offered bottle of rum. "Well then Bonnet, let's celebrate!"</p><p>The two of them drank together well into the night, Edward figuring that Stede had more to drink in those short hours than he had the rest of his life combined. By the time they called it quits he practically had to carry the poor man up to the room he rented for the night.</p><p>In the morning, Edward rolled out of bed, groggy and with a headache but overall no worse for wear. First he went back down to the tavern to get himself a drink of water and have some sent up to Bonnet's room, then he set out into town hoping to find a captain willing to take him back to Nassau. As luck would have it, as soon as he set foot in the town square he saw a familiar face. Across the way stood a young woman wearing a pair of men's trousers with an open blouse and leather vest. Her sandy blonde hair was tied up with a red bandana and her hand never strayed far from the pistol hanging off her hip. She was speaking to a merchant in a hushed tone as she approached. He politely waited for her to finish before scrunching up his eyes and tilting his head, as though thinking very hard about something.</p><p>"It's... Rhona? Right?" He said with a grin. Of course he remembered her name, they had become fast friends in Nassau, bonding over their shared love of rum and fighting, and could often be found drinking together for a time. He hadn't seen her in nearly a year though, and was glad to have found her here.</p><p>"Kenway! What brings you to Havana?" She asked, smiling brightly at him. He didn't miss the way her smile dropped slightly when she took in his appearance however, as she seemed to be noting what he was wearing.</p><p>"My ever changing luck, really. Unfortunately, the ship I sailed with sunk, crew and all. And then fortunately, only minutes after I washed up on shore, I met a merchant in dire straits. After aiding him, we agreed to travel here together. Now I seek a ship willing to ferry me back to Nassau. You wouldn't know of any, would you Mopsy?" He asked. She seemed to think for a moment, as if deciding something, before she nodded.</p><p>"Follow me." She said, before walking away. She was silent as she lead him towards the docks, pausing several times to look around. She stopped again, in between two buildings, well out of sight of any of the townsfolk, Edward realized. Suddenly she spun around, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him up against a wall. "Whoa, easy lass. I'm sure you've missed me terribly but this place is hardly private-" he began to joke, but his smirk vanished when he felt the blade pressed against his neck.</p><p>"You're a friend Kenway, and I don't want to hurt ye, but I'll only ask the once: where did ye get that costume?" She asked sternly. "As it happens, I took it off a corpse who moments earlier helped sink my ship. Why? What's it to you?"</p><p>"His name, Kenway. Was it Walpole?" She asked, her eyes narrow, unsure if she believed him.</p><p>"How am I to know his name? Should I have asked after his family as well before I killed him?" Rhona sighed heavily at that, releasing her hold on his coat before retracting her blade again. Edward then realized the leather bracers on her arms were extremely similar to the ones he now wore. An unfamiliar sensation struck him then, guilt, as he realized he may have killed someone she cared about.</p><p>"Did you know him?" He asked softly.</p><p>"No, never met the man. I got word from England that they were sending someone down... He was meant to arrive a week ago but I suppose he'll not be arriving at all, will he?"</p><p>"Who are they? And what was he being sent here for?" Edward was curious now, his old drinking mate had never been particularly secretive.</p><p>"Never you mind that, ye boosy old swill-tub. It's none of your business." She said, waving her hand at him.</p><p>"Swill-tub is it? I seem to recall you drinking me under the table most nights in that tavern, Mopsy." He said with a grin. She laughed at that, and he was glad to see that she didn't seem to be angry with him.</p><p>"Look, I need to go speak to someone. Meet me back in the square later on around noon and we'll see about getting you back to Nassau, alright Kenway? And you should change out of those robes, quick as you like. If anyone else mistakes you for our man, it could be dangerous. And besides that, they really don't suit you." She said with a wave as she walked away.</p><p>"Wait, Rhona!" He called out, stopping her short. He reached into a pouch on his belt, pulling out the strange glass cube. "Your man Walpole didn't have much on him, but he did have this, if it was you he was bringing it to?" He said, holding the object out to her. She took it from him carefully, turning it over in her fingers. "No... No Kenway, it wouldn't have been me he brought this for. Thank you, this might just answer a few questions." She said, and with that she was gone. Edward found the whole thing to be incredibly strange, but decided to let her have her secrets if they were that important. He began making his way back to the inn, intent on having another drink or two before going to meet back up with Rhona. When he arrived, he found Stede Bonnet slumped over a table, a forgotten breakfast in front of him. Edward nudged his shoulder as he sat down and he woke with a start, looking around wildly for a moment before his gaze settled on Edward.</p><p>"Oh, Edward, please don't ever let me drink again, I beg you." He said miserably, clutching his head. Edward only laughed as he called for a bottle to be brought to the table.</p><p>A few hours later Edward excused himself, though Bonnet, who was now drunk again, took no notice of his leave. As Edward made his way into town, he could swear he was being watched, though every time he turned to look, there was no one there. He had just rounded the corner when someone called out to him.</p><p>"You there! Stop a moment." He turned to see a man who clearly valued himself at more than he was worth stomping towards him, away from a large group of guards and an older Spanish fellow. As the man grew closer, Edward could see the left side of his face was terribly scarred, as though he had asked an explosion for a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Something I can do for you mate? If you're after some sort of salve for your face, I'm afraid I haven't got any." Edward said. The man stopped dead in his tracks, eyes narrowed as he examined him.</p><p>"Hmph. Are you Walpole?" He asked after a moment. When Edward didn't answer he asked again.</p><p>"Are you, or are you not Duncan Walpole?"</p><p>"Say I was, who exactly are you?" Edward asked. He remembered Rhona saying it could be dangerous to be mistaken for this man, Edward wondered if this wasn't the danger standing before him.</p><p>"I am Captain Woodes Rogers, and you will mind your tongue when speaking to me. You are new to our organization, yes? Well, know that I will gladly cut you down where you stand if you behave so boorishly in the presence of the Grand Master. Understood? Follow me." Rogers said, turning and walking away without waiting for an answer. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Edward decided to see where this was going. Rogers led him back over to the guards and the older man, whom Edward realized was wearing the finest set of clothing he'd seen since arriving in Havana. Clearly a man of means, and very clearly the one in charge, Edward determined that he must this 'Grand Master' Rogers spoke of.</p><p>"Governor Torres, meet Duncan Walpole." Rogers said upon arriving, gesturing to Edward. Torres looked him up and down for a moment, and he could tell the old man wasn't exactly pleased with what he saw.</p><p>"Duncan, so good to finally meet you, after all this time." Torres said, extending his hand. "Forgive me, I expected you to be... Ahem, more well groomed, I suppose." He said critically. Edward simply laughed. He hadn't seen his reflection in some time but he imagined he looked quite filthy compared to these men, with their powdered skin and silken undergarments.</p><p>"Yes, well," he began, "you'll have to forgive me sir, but I have been at sea for quite some time." The governor smiled at that and shook his head. "No Duncan, forgive me, and I thank you for making the trip. Now, do you have the maps you promised me? And the cube?"</p><p>"Ah yes, well there was a bit of a problem with that. You see, the maps, which I assume were the papers I pulled off that poor sod, I dropped in the sea. And the cube I gave away, just hours ago. Apologies." He said, bowing his head. Though he was not sure what made him say all that, there was something immensely satisfying about antagonizing these men that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was as if they had greatly wronged him at some point, though this was their first time meeting. He watched as Torres' eyes went wide, his nostrils flaring.</p><p>"Who are you?" He demanded. "Are you truly Duncan Walpole?"</p><p>"Look mate, this has been grand, but I have somewhere to be. And unless being Duncan Walpole means I'm the richest man in the West Indies, no, I ain't him." Edward said with a shrug, turning to walk away.</p><p>"Guards. Kill this man." Rogers said. Edward spun around quickly, engaging the blades on his wrists and taking a defensive stance. At that moment, however, a hooded figure leapt from the top of a building behind them, landing on and killing two guards simultaneously. Two more joined the first, and four more guards quickly met a similar end. Rogers was quick to react, drawing a pistol and shooting the first hooded man. The other two rushed forward, one went straight for Torres but was blocked by a hulking guard carrying an axe. Edward watched as more hooded figures came, men and women alike who seemed to appear from thin air to join the fight. The sound of Rogers' shot alerted more guards, however, and at least a dozen heavily armed men came running to meet them. More shots were fired, and more hooded figures fell. Edward knew they were going to lose this fight, but just as he was about to turn and run, a voice called out to him.</p><p>"Kenway! If you aren't gonna help then get your arse out of the way!" And there was Rhona, sword and pistol in hand, leaping into the fray.</p><p>"Rhona, no! It's a losing battle!" Edward cried. "Ah, damnit all, fine!" He shouted before running in after her. He was slashing left and right as he made his way to her, parrying blows and cutting guards anywhere he could, stabbing their shoulders, legs, throats, whatever he could reach to kill or cripple them. From the corner of his eye he saw that Torres and Rogers had retreated to a safe distance and were merely observing the fight. Cowards, he thought, as he finally reached Rhona. He pressed his back to hers as guards circled around them. She was impressive, he had to admit. Any man that came too close to her would fall a moment later, missing a hand or clutching at the gaping hole she tore in his throat. They had lost though, he knew that. It seemed as if every Spanish guard in Havana had closed in on them, and there were only a few hooded fighters left.</p><p>"Rhona, we aren't going to win this!" He shouted over his shoulder.</p><p>"Curse you Edward, ye think I don't bloody know that? Shite! Alright, on my signal, run!" She replied, reaching into her pocket.</p><p>"Signal? What fucking-" before he could finish, Rhona threw down a handful of smoke bombs. In an instant a thick, blinding fog surrounded them, which Edward, not expecting it, promptly choked on like all the guards around them. Rhona seemed to anticipate this though as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her, knocking guards out of their way as she went. They finally pushed through to the other side, where the remaining warriors were waiting for them. As they started to run, however, a shot rang out. The bullet just grazed Edward's thigh, but it caused him to trip. He fell hard, his head hitting the packed dirt with a sickening smack that made him see stars. Rhona tried to pull him to his feet, but the smoke was clearing and several guards had recovered, raising their rifles once more.</p><p>"You have to go Rhona, just go. They're not getting both of us, I won't let them. You hear me? Fucking move!" He shouted.</p><p>"Damn you Edward Kenway!" She cried, before glancing at the guards taking aim.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>He watched as she and the others took off, the guards all fired but their targets were no longer in range. Rhona scaled a building at the end of the street, the others following close behind her. She stopped on the roof and looked back at him, and then, shaking her head, she was gone. Edward tried to push himself up, but a moment later he was lying on his back, gasping for air after Rogers had kicked it out of his lungs. The man's mangled lips twisted in a sneer as he leveled his pistol at Edward's head.</p><p>"Enough!" Torres shouted, coming to stand next to Rogers. "But, Grand Master-"</p><p>"I said that's enough. Today the streets of Havana run red with blood. There is no sense in spilling any more." Torres then gestured to some guards behind him.</p><p>"Take him to Seville with the Treasure Fleet." He said before simply walking away. Edward tried to speak, but before he could say a word Rogers kicked him in the side of the head, and his vision became black once more.</p><p>...</p><p>Edward awoke some time later, sitting on a filthy floor, his back to a wall and his feet chained to a bar in front of him. He looked to his right to see a particularly large man sitting next to him in the much the same predicament. His skin was dark, and he seemed to be made purely of muscle, but his eyes shone bright with an intelligence that Edward knew most men, sadly, would think this man incapable of. Edward was immediately aware that they were on a ship, though he had no idea how long he'd been unconscious, and certainly no idea where they might be. A guard approached them then, dropping a single bowl of watery porridge at their feet. He said something in Spanish and then walked away. Once he was out of earshot, Edward turned to the man next to him and grinned.</p><p>"You hungry?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Author's note: wow, there are more people reading this than I expected. If you're enjoying it so far, feel free to leave a review.)</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"I've made my choice, Adé. I'm calling her 'The Jackdaw', for a sly bird I loved as a child back in Swansea." Edward said, admiring his new ship.</p>
<p>"A dark little creature, no?" Adéwalé asked, looking at him skeptically.</p>
<p>"Did it rub you wrong when I took this Brig as mine own?" Edward could sense some tension between himself and his newfound friend. They had escaped the fleet together, working well as a team, as though they had for years. It had almost been easy, in fact, freeing enough men for a crew and stealing this ship right out from under the noses of their Spanish captors. Adéwalé chuckled, though there was little mirth behind it.</p>
<p>"It was a sort of rub I have learned to endure, sailing among faces of such... Fairness." He replied. Edward smiled wryly at that, knowing that Adé was right.</p>
<p>"It's true, most of these men wouldn't accept you as a captain. So, what fair role complements such unfairness?" Edward asked, looking to Adéwalé expectantly. The larger man crossed his arms, mulling the question over for a moment, before he made up his mind.</p>
<p>"I'll be your Quartermaster, nothing less." He said simply. Edward nodded with a smile.</p>
<p>"Alright, and as Quartermaster, have you any immediate counsel for this tyro captain?" Edward asked.</p>
<p>"Rest and repast would do us good before Nassau. Water for drinking. And hunting, for food and repairs." Adé replied. The newly minted Captain Kenway decided he was very fortunate to have this man aboard his Jackdaw as he turned his gaze forward.</p>
<p>"Well reasoned sir, hunting it shall be. We'll find a decent place to drop anchor."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Not an hour later, a small island was spotted, teeming with wildlife. The sails were drawn in as the Jackdaw pulled up along the shore. Edward left instructions with Adé to have the men rest awhile, as he went ashore to search for a source of clean water and some meat to replenish their food stores. It wasn't long before he had what they needed and the ship set sail again. With a strong wind and the right current, they would reach Nassau in under a week.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Go on, Cap'n Queernabs, tell me I'm under arrest... Tell me!" As the crew began to dock, Adéwalé watched on as a young British soldier practically soiled himself and he went running from the man screaming at him. He was a large man, hair black as night and Adéwalé could see his wild eyes flashing even from a hundred paces away. Another man stood next to him laughing, looking much more composed, almost gentlemanly even.</p>
<p>"Them your breds?" Adéwalé asked skeptically, as the saner looking man called out to the soldier, "Fly away, boyo! Back to your masters!"</p>
<p>"Aye." Edward replied. "We was Privateers together, before the wars ended. Come, I'll see you ashore."</p>
<p>The two men stepped off the ship as the crew finished docking, with Edward leading them away from the beach into a lively little shanty town, half of it built on raised platforms along the shore, the rest in a large clearing cut from the jungle around them. Eventually they arrived at a small tavern. Well, tavern was being kind, really it was just a raised shack where one could get rum two ways; in a bottle or in a keg. Despite this, it was possibly Edward's favorite place in the entirety of the West Indies.</p>
<p>"By God, you're a sight for salty eyes!" The gentleman called to them. "Come you in and have a drink!" Edward smiled as he went to greet his friends.</p>
<p>"Morning all." He said, happy to finally be home. "Ahoy, Kenway. Who's this?" The wild eyed man asked, handing Edward a drink and nodding to Adéwalé.</p>
<p>"Adéwalé" Edward replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The Jackdaw's Quartermaster." He said proudly.</p>
<p>"...Jackdaw? You named your brig after a poxy bird?" The dark haired man replied, bursting into raucous laughter. Edward grinned as he looked to his Quartermaster. "Adé, these lads are the better part of our growing Confederacy here. Ed Thatch, Ben Hornigold-"</p>
<p>Something seemed to stick in Edward's throat as he looked over Thatch's shoulder.</p>
<p>"-And... James Kidd."</p>
<p>A young man sat, looking out to sea as though not paying attention to the conversation around him, though Edward knew he'd been listening to every word. While every other man there was broad chested, burly, and in desperate need of a shave, Kidd was rather small for a nineteen year old boy. His shoulders were narrow, and he wore a large, olive coat as if to compensate. There wasn't a single hair on his sharp jaw, his tanned face only marked by the long scar running from above his right eyebrow to the middle of his cheek. James glanced over and nodded at them, a suspicious look on his face as he caught Edward's stare. Edward had no idea what came over him, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the young man. It was as though he were seeing him, really seeing him, for the first time. He realized then that James had been speaking to him.</p>
<p>"What?" He asked.</p>
<p>"I said, 'what are ye staring at me for, ye scabby bilge-rat?' See somethin' ye like?" James asked mockingly, earning a laugh from the men around him.</p>
<p>"No, sorry, Kidd, I just... Ah, lost my head a moment. Been sailing nigh on six months now, think I just need some rest." He said, waving his hand. Kidd seemed to accept his answer, though his brow was still raised as he watched Edward move to lean against the railing next to Ben.</p>
<p>"Before I can rest though, I need to finish filling out my crew. Know of any good men looking for work?" Edward asked.</p>
<p>"Aye." Thatch replied. "There's scores of capable men about, but use caution. A shipload of the King's sailors arrived, a fortnight back. Causin' trouble, knockin' about like they own the place."</p>
<p>"Right." Edward said, draining the contents of the mug in his hand. "I'll see who I can muster." And with that he was off, heading deeper into town. He could feel Kidd's eyes on his back as he went, though he chose not to think about it. It didn't take long for Edward to come upon some men in a rather heated debate with a group of red coated soldiers. After Edward intervened and quietly removed the soldiers from the situation, those men readily agreed to sail with him. Later on, after finding a few more scoundrels and ne'er-do-wells willing to come aboard the Jackdaw, he retired to the beach where he knew his would friends would be, drinking and carousing around a bonfire. As he grew near, his heart began beating faster at the sight of Kidd. Not from excitement, however, or some unexplained nervousness. No, it was an almost painful beat, an aching thing, as though he had lost someone dear to him. These thoughts had been in the back of his mind all day since their strange encounter at the tavern, and he had no clue as to their cause. Edward had known James Kidd for nearly two years now, and while he couldn't say he was as close to him as he was Thatch or even Hornigold, he liked the young man well enough and greatly valued his company. Looking at him now though, something was just off about him. When Edward looked at Kidd, it was as though he were seeing someone else. Someone he knew, recognized, but could not place.</p>
<p>"Captain!" Adéwalé called to him, waving him over. He passed a bottle to Edward who took a long drink before handing it back and sitting down next to him. He glanced at Kidd on the other side of him, whose dark eyes glinted in the firelight as he met Edward's gaze. James gave him a lopsided grin before turning back to a clearly drunken Thatch, ranting about how he would sail back to England and rob the King in his own home.</p>
<p>"-I'll take that royal cunt fer all he's worth. Imagine how much rum the Crown Jewels'll getcha, eh? Are you with me lads? Kenway?" Thatch asked before tipping an empty bottle up to his lips. He leaned so far back with it trying to get the last few drops that he wound up falling off the log he was sitting on. Adéwalé offered Edward his own bottle again as they all laughed, and he raised it up high.</p>
<p>"Aye, I'm with you Thatch, Nassau will be the richest nation in the world!" He shouted with a laugh. "Kidd, are you with us?" James smirked and raised the mug he was drinking from as well. While not nearly as drunk as Thatch, he was still far from sober.</p>
<p>"Aye, I'm with ye lads. Just say when and I'll be there." James said, taking a drink. Edward glanced at him, a look of mock doubt on his face. Kidd grinned before speaking again, more quietly this time.</p>
<p>"I'll be with you, Kenway. I will."</p>
<p>Edward froze in his seat, his mind going blank. His heart began to pound again as a single thought entered his head, just one word, one name.</p>
<p>Mary.</p>
<p>...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>